


A Heart of Gold

by LadyMerlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Man's Best Friend - Freeform, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's temporarily misplaced Mjolnir in the aftermath of a fight, but there's belly rubs and happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the various Labrathor posts on tumblr, particularly [this one](http://thyartisdisney.tumblr.com/post/86647749932/labrathor).

Thor and Tony were doing aerial searches in a more-or-less tidy grid pattern, and Clint and Natasha were amongst the search party, making sure that everyone was on board with the plan, and that no one was messing up more than could be helped. Steve was directing groups in different directions, and then directing the Hulk to help teams when they got bogged down by the debris from the aftermath of the fight against the villain of the week.

That week had gone rather well, actually. They’d had minimal civilian injury, and most of the uninhabited buildings in the neighbourhood had been due for a renovation anyway. The only issue was that at one point, Thor had dropped his hammer, and he hadn’t been able to summon it back.

It was a problem because technically only the worthy should have been able to lift Mjolnir, and villains didn’t generally fall into that category. If it was somehow being prevented from returning to Thor, it was possible that someone had found a way to subvert the All-Father’s spell, and that was good news for no one.

They were on the verge of calling for help from Asgard out of sheer frustration, when Clint made a strange noise over the comms. With tensions running high, everyone automatically jumped to the worst conclusion and made various beelines towards him, not slowing down even when he caught on and clarified that he was alright.

“Report, Hawkeye,” Steve snapped, apparently ignoring Clint’s assurances. His eye-roll could be heard miles away, but the fact that he was relaxed enough to roll his eyes and take them off the target for a single second was more reassurance than anything he could have said.

“I found Mjolnir, that’s all. I’m sending over my exact coordinates. Come on over but keep your weapons down.”

Tony, who had by then caught up with a speeding Thor, watched him dubiously sheathe his sword and wordlessly continue in the same direction, hand still on his pommel. They landed to see Clint on his knees, hunched over a dog whose only visible body part was a furiously wagging tail.

Thor relaxed and strode towards the duo, just as Natasha, Steve and the Hulk arrived. Clint grinned and stood up to reveal a mangy looking street dog, holding Mjolnir’s handle in its mouth. Someone coughed and the dog grinned, refusing to let go of the hammer, its tail thumping against Clint’s leg every other second.

There was a beat of silence, then Tony laughed. Even Natasha cracked a grin when Thor got on his knees to give the dog a generous ear-scratch, and then a vigorous belly rub. It barked in delight, and Mjolnir fell from its mouth, handle visibly covered in slobber. Thor shook his head slightly and wiped it off with his hand, then wiped his hand against his trousers. The dog had turned its affections back towards Clint and was licking his face furiously, with friendliness uncommon to strays.

“I wonder what your dad would say about that,” Bruce said, remembering the story Thor had told them, of the hammer being cast down from Asgard into the void.

Thor turned to him and shrugged, one hand still finger deep in the dogs fur. “I do not see why he would have anything to say about it. He merely stated that to lift Mjolnir, one must be worthy. He did not state that only I could lift the hammer, nor that I would be the only one worthy.”

“Besides,” Steve added, “dogs are man’s best friend. This one must have a heart of gold.”

Clint flashed a grin at Natasha, who just rolled her eyes. “So,” he asked, “can we keep it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Clint: Wait, seriously, can we keep it?  
> Steve: Don't look at me, I'm not your mom. Ask Tony.   
> Tony: Hey!


End file.
